


Lingerie and Feet

by pursuitofnerdiness



Series: Subbyforov Nut Zone Valentines Day Extravaganza [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: Victor and Yuuri exchange Valentine's Day gifts, but where does their evening go from there?





	Lingerie and Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a series for a telephone game! Each author passed the last three sentences to the next author in the chain. Be sure to check out the next work in the series to see where this goes! The prompt was lingerie and feet, hence the title.

“What do people normally do in Russia for Valentine’s Day?” Yuuri had asked. He wasn’t sure how (or even if) Russians celebrated Valentine’s Day, and he wanted to make sure he got their first Valentine’s together right. Frankly, they were incredibly lucky that Four Continents didn’t interfere this year.

Victor had assured him he’d make dinner reservations and they’d have a nice dinner and a romantic evening together. After some cajoling and promising never to speak of whatever happened on Valentine’s Day, Victor had gotten Yuri to look after Makkachin for the evening. ( _ “I don’t wanna hear anything more about it, Victor. Just remember that you owe me, and don’t forget this time,” _ he had recounted to Yuuri.)

And so they walked back into their apartment, full of delicious food after a lovely dinner. Victor had insisted they dress for the occasion, so Yuuri wore one of the suits Victor had bought him in Barcelona. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, he dragged Victor in by his tie for a kiss. 

After playing footsie for most of dinner, Yuuri was desperate to touch Victor. He slid his fingers into Victor’s hair as their lips brushed against each other. Relief crashed through him as they both kissed each other hungrily, all mouths and tongues and gasping for air.

After a few moments, Yuuri pulled away, breathless. “Wait, before we do this… I got you something. I know you didn’t say anything about gifts, but I talked to Georgi and he was adamant that I should get you something.”

Victor sighed. “Ah, Georgi, of course.” He nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. “Well, I suppose it’s only fair then because I got you something too.”

“So you were going to get me something without letting me get you something? That doesn’t seem very fair,” Yuuri chided.

Victor pulled back to look at him, smiling softly as he said, “You’re all I need, Yuuri.”

“Vitya…” Honestly, this man. Yuuri sometimes still marveled at the fact that this was his life, that he could be  _ that _ for Victor Nikiforov, but Victor made it feel real every single day. Yuuri squeezed him and brushed another kiss against his lips.  “Let’s go get our gifts then.”

They disentangled themselves from each other and disappeared to retrieve gifts from their respective hiding places. Yuuri ducked into the bedroom, and dug through his laundry pile until he found his gift for Victor, contained in a small black box tied with a gold ribbon, and another box just like it. He hoped it would be enough, but what does someone even buy for a person like Victor? An idea had struck him one day when they were practicing their exhibition routine, and he’d rushed to find someone online who could make it for him. The package had arrived just days ago, and even though he knew Victor didn’t expect anything, Yuuri hoped all the same he would like this small gift.

Yuuri returned to the living room and found Victor sitting on the couch with a box wrapped in tasteful red wrapping paper with a gold bow sitting on the coffee table. He slid down onto the couch and sat down next to Victor so that their sides and thighs were pressed together. He handed a small black box tied with a gold ribbon to Victor. “You’re not easy to shop for, but I hope you like these,” he said with a nervous smile as he placed the box in Victor’s hand. 

Yuuri’s heart beat wildly as Victor untied the ribbon and opened the box, which contained a set of cufflinks, silver roses inlaid with blue and purple, just like their Duetto exhibition costumes. His mouth fell open as he picked them up out of the box and turned them around to find their initials, YK  ♡  VN, engraved on the back. “Yuuri! These are amazing!” he said as his mouth formed into his trademark heart-shaped smile, his  _ real _ smile, and Yuuri’s heart melted. He placed the cufflinks gingerly back inside the box and put the box down on the table and then wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a side hug. “They’re… they’re perfect. Seriously, thank you. I love them.”

Yuuri leaned into the hug and relaxed into Victor, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I got a set for myself too, so we can match.” He popped open the other box to reveal the matching set.

Victor gasped. “Now they’re even more perfect!” He leaned over and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “And I got you something too, obviously. I bought you that suit a while back, but there’s one piece of your outfit that’s missing,” Victor said as he reached for his own gift box and then handed it to Yuuri.

Yuuri lifted his head off Victor’s shoulder and accepted the box. He tore the wrapping paper off to find a brown shoebox marked _Louboutin_. “Oh, oh Victor…” Was this what he thought?

“Open it,” Victor said, smiling at Yuuri and squeezing his thigh.

Yuuri opened the box to find a pair of [gorgeous sparkly gold pumps](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/crossfliketa-550029.html), open on the sides with criss-crossing straps that would wrap around his feet. He gasped, because they were beautiful and he’d never buy anything this luxurious for himself, but Victor would. “Victor, I… Thank you, wow.”

“May I please put them on you, Yuuri?” Victor looked at him pleadingly, cheeks already tinting red.

“Please, Vitya,” he said, voice low, as he ran his fingers through Victor’s hair.

Victor slid off the couch onto the floor and hastily removed Yuuri’s dress shoes and socks. After taking a moment to regard his bare feet, in their usual abused state during the skating season, Victor slid each pump on and tightened the straps down. “Amazing,” he purred at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled, knowing these shoes were probably as much of a gift for Yuuri as they were for Victor. But wow, they really did look amazing, and thoughts of what he’d love to do to Victor in those heels suddenly flooded his mind.

Victor looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye and a sly smile. “Aren’t you going to unwrap your other present, Yuuri?” he asked, bringing Yuuri back to the present.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You got me something else?”

Victor winked. “Yuuri, I meant me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri laughed. “Of course. Stand up.” Victor stood up off the floor and Yuuri joined him, marveling that he was now actually taller than Victor. He felt a bit wobbly for a moment, but quickly regained his balance. He was no stranger to wearing heels, after all.

Yuuri slid Victor’s jacket off his shoulders and laid it carefully on the arm of the couch behind him. He started working on the buttons of Victor’s black dress shirt, and the reason he’d chosen a dark-colored shirt quickly became apparent. Beneath the shirt was a sheer red slip, embellished with lace around the edges. He untucked Victor’s shirt from his pants and pulled out the edge of the shift along with it and then slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop onto the floor. “Oh, wow,” he said in astonishment at the sight. He wanted to suck Victor’s nipples through the sheer fabric, but first, he had to finish unwrapping him. 

Victor smirked at him as he reached for his belt next, undoing the clasp and sliding it slowly out of the belt loops. “Yuuri, you can go faster,” he whined, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“Be patient, Vitya, and let me enjoy unwrapping my present,” he said, fingers teasing at the button on Victor’s pants. Oh how he loved to tease his impatient Vitya like this. He popped open the button and then very slowly pulled the zipper down before tugging the pants down and letting them fall to the floor. He got on his knees for a moment so he could untie Victor’s shoes, but then he stood back up. “Step out of those,” he said, waving at Victor’s shoes and pants, and he felt his cock twitching to life as Victor stood before him clad in nothing but lingerie. “There we go. You look gorgeous,” he said, reaching for Victor’s hand and kissing it gently, hoping Victor could feel just how in awe of him he was.

God, Victor was a delectable sight, better than any Valentine’s gift he possibly could have dreamed up: dressed in a sheer red slip, a lacy red thong, and red stockings that covered his legs up to mid-thigh. “Thank you for these gorgeous gold heels, Vitya. Now get on your knees and kiss gold for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Next fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13686828)
> 
> [Twitter thread!](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness/status/963941114192519168)
> 
> If you like Foot Thing, please check out my [foot kink series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/909774). And say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness/)!


End file.
